He died for her, A clato oneshot
by annabethmason26
Summary: Okie Dokie! The jist is Clove dies, Cato's depressed and kills Thresh (sorry if you ship Thresh/Foxface i was just guessing what would have happened) he fights Katniss and Peeta and dies sees Clove in heaven so on so forth


**Hey Guy's! Was up? So I was dared to write an 'awesome' fanfic by someone who shall remain name-less… *cough, cough* my silly muggle brother… *looks away* anyway! If anyone has any suggestions for a fanfic just PM me or leave any suggestions in the reviews! So anyway! As you all should know I do NOT, I repeat NOT own ANYTHING! The Hunger Games is owned by the wonderful Suzanne Collins. Cheers! AnnabethMason26 XoXo 3**

**Cato's POV**

~Clove's death~

"CATO! CATO!" I stop in my tracks. Clove. She was in trouble. I run as fast as my legs can take me. "CLOVE! CLOVE! CLOVE I'M COMING!" I yell as loud as my lungs can handle. I reach the edge of the woods and stop. The guy from eleven has her by her throat against the cornucopia. I knew I should have killed him when I could! Katniss is there! I run faster hoping that I can still kill her. Damn! She just ran off! I think about going after her but think better of it. Clove is on the ground dying, I can't just leave her to die on her own. She's the only girl I've ever love.

"No… Clove… Y-you can't die. What about us? Our house in the Victors Village? Our life together? How will that happen if you die?" I ask tears welling in my eyes. No! I won't let her die! She has to live… she has to. "You can't stop what's going to happen Cato… I'm going to die. You need to accept that and win this thing without me… win it for me…" she says her eyes fluttering closed. "NO CLOVE! OPEN YOUR EYES! DON'T DIE! Not yet… please…" I beg holding her close to me. "Stay with me… please? I love you, Clove… and I will until my last breath and beyond," I say a tear falling from my eye and rolling down my cheek. "I… love… you, too…" She says her breath slowing down. I watch the final rises and falls of her chest. Counting each second till she leaves her pain behind and goes to wait for me. "Cato… one more thing… kiss me… just one last time? Please?" She asks her eyes looking into mine. I lower my face to hers and kiss her gently on the lips. As I pull away she smiles and lets out a small sigh, and like that she feels no more pain.

I gently lift her head off my lap and place her on the ground. One last kiss. One last look. And I leave. I run to the edge of the forest and turn around when I reach it. I'm greeted with an empty field and a piece of metal. I turn around, the pain of Clove's death still hanging on me. If only she had listened to me and let me come with her to get our bag. Why did she mention the girl? Why had she been so stupid! I told her to keep her mouth shut about that! I told her to kill Katniss if she was there but make a show out of it. Not blab about the girl that Marvel the idiot killed! God! I hadn't realised that I'd been throwing things till I stop in a clearing and see it. My sword. The only thing that would bring me happiness right now was if Thresh was dead. I start back to the cornucopia as it starts to rain. It won't be easy finding him. Definitely not. I don't care. He killed Clove. Now he must pay for what he did.

~4 days later~

It's been days since the feast and I haven't had one sighting of Thresh or Katniss and Lover boy. Every day after looking for him I go back to the cornucopia. _Oh, Clove. If only you were here. _It's the thought of her that keeps me going. I turn around just in time to see him. Thresh. Standing there just out the front of the cornucopia. "I know you want to kill me. But I can't let that happen. I have a family. I need to win for them," He looks down at the ground, shaking his shaved head, "I loved her you know. Clove. And you killed her. I can't let you live. I wish I could but I have to. It's only fair. You killed… her, and so I have to kill you. I'm sorry," It's true. I wish I didn't have to. If I could I would let him live. But I can't. With his head still hanging I take that as my sign to attack. I lift my sword above my head and break into a small jog. I'm about a meter from him when he looks up, his eyes widening and his body reacting. He meets my sword with one of his own. It feels like hours of attacking and dodging each other.

"I'm sorry I had to kill her. She killed Rue. I had to kill her for it. Just like you now want to kill me," he says, sadness weighing his voice down. "She didn't kill her. Marvel did… the guy from district one," I say anger flaring in me at the thought of Clove killing the girl. She would never have killed her. The girl reminded her of her sister. She told me. Her sister was the only one she cared about. Until me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of the capitol controlling us!" he shouts anger filling his voice with power. I watch in astonishment as he puts down his sword and kneels down. "Do it. Kill me. Please. You'd be doing me a favour. But do me a favour. If you win, keep my family safe? Please?" he asks a silent understanding passing between us. "Done." Is the last thing I say before my sword swings down and before the blade hits I hear him whisper softly, "Here I come, Rue." The cannon goes off and I walk away. _I hope you find her, Thresh…_ again I turn around and find an empty field.

~Two days later~

The rain has stopped and I'm hoping that Katniss and Peeta have come out of hiding. _Where would they be?_ I ask myself the stupidest question ever. The forest. Duh! She'd want to keep lover-boy somewhere above ground. _Ha! Idiots…_ They'd have to make their way to the lake sooner or later so I decide to hide deep enough in the forest so I'm hidden but close enough I can get there quickly if they go there. While I wait I look through the bag Clove died for. Food. Obviously. And some sort of clothes. I look at them pondering what they could be. Do they hold in body heat? I put the top on testing it. Nope! Damn… maybe? I grab one of Clove's knives and try cutting my arm. The results are amazing! The clothes are a form of armour! This is one of the best gifts!

*AWOOOO* what was that? I get up with a start, automatically grabbing my sword. I pull on the rest of the armour on and pack up. Whatever it was it didn't sound friendly and I was NOT going to stay around to find out. I pull on my backpack and walk away staying within a safe distance of the cornucopia in case they come. That's when the mutts attack me.

My lungs burn for air they cannot grasp. My legs ache for rest they cannot have. I'm going to slow! I push them faster than they ever  
have. Running for the only place that's safe. The Cornucopia. I turn right suddenly crashing through the final layer of growth. That's when I see them. Katniss and Peeta. The only ones left other than me. But I don't care about them. All I care about is getting to the cornucopia. To safety. I run faster and faster with each pump of my legs, not daring to look back. Pushing them aside I run and run and run. Faster than before, not daring to stop. I climb the cornucopia as fast as my arms and years of training can pull me up. As soon as I reach the top I move to the highest point of the horn and collapse, gasping for air. "Can… can they climb?" I ask Katniss and Peeta as soon as they're up. "What did he say?" ask Peeta confusion and exhaustion weighing in his voice. "I think so…" was her only reply. Then is when I notice the scary thing about the mutts. They look like the dead tributes.

I look down and see her. Clove. _What did they do to you?_ The horror of her will have to wait, now is my chance. My chance to finally win these stupid games. I lunge at Peeta, tackling him to the ground. After a short struggle I finally have them at a stand-off. I with Peeta in a headlock and Katniss standing there with an arrow aimed at me. "Go head! Shoot! And we both go down and you win." I say tears welling in my eyes. I was so close. So close to being with Clove. "I was dead anyway right? Is that it?! HUH? IS THAT WHAT THEY WANT!?" I yell looking up trying to find a camera. While I wasn't looking Katniss tries aiming for me again but unfortunately for her I turn back just in time. "Ah! Nah! Nah! I can still do this! Just one more kill…" I say positioning my hands to snap his neck. Katniss adjusts her arrow I look down and see what it is. Lover boy gave her a target. My hand. Before she lets the arrow fly I freeze. I want to die. So I let them kill me. The arrow hits my hand and I'm shoved back over the edge. No! This is not what I planned! I wanted them to kill me! Not Clove… I fight the mutts for as long as I can. Killing them, cutting them. Anything to get me back up there. I've just killed the girl from four when I see her. Clove. But she isn't Clove anymore. She's a mutt. That moment of hesitation is what kills me. She lunges for me and sinks her teeth into me, pulling me down. Her and the rest of the mutts drag me into the horn to finish me. They gnaw at my flesh for what seems like years but all I can do is moan and groan in agony. Finally I see her. Katniss. She looks in trying to find me. I know what she sees. A slab of meat. "Please. Please. All I want is to be with her." I say the last part barely a whisper. The last thing is see is the arrow coming towards me.

~In heaven~

When I reach it I'm astounded to see where I am. I'm in the Victors village. "Clove! Clove where are you?" I yell hoping she's here as well. "Shut up! I'm right here! You don't need to yell!" She says angrily. I turn around to see her standing there in a simple, glowing, white, strapless, summer dress rubbing her ears. "Jeez! Even in the afterlife your voice is like a fog horn. Would it kill you turn the volume down once in a while?" She says smiling mischievously at me. "Oh god, I've missed you… It was just too hard without you." I say stepping towards her. I place my hands on either side of her face gently pulling to look at me. "I love you, Clove." I whisper lowering my face to meet hers. Our lips finally meet and I'm reminded of our first kiss. _Now this is heaven…_ "So what do we do now?" I ask her still holding her close to me. "Anything we want…" she says breaking my embrace and taking my hand, leading me into the rest of our forever.

**Thanks for reading the fanfic! I have another one up! It is also about Clato but with a slight twist! Check it out! It's called 'You never knew' just look up the name go books, go Percy Jackson and the Olympians, go through the characters and find Cato or Clove it should be in there! I'm also writing a Vampire Academy fanfic! So if you want to be in the story just PM me with their name, their age, their description, whether they're Moroi or Dhampir and if they are Moroi what is their element and if they're royal or not! Also if you could leave a bit of background info about them it would be very useful with writing them in and telling their story. Please do not leave out any of these details or your character might not be in the fanfic. Thank you so much for reading! Cheers! **

**AnnabethMason26 XoXo 3**


End file.
